rggamfandomcom-20200213-history
Kano
Bio History Mortal Kombat (2011) Kano enters the first Mortal Kombat tournament, and is first seen attending Shang Tsung's opening speech. Not longer after this, he appears on a bridge high above the Pit and attacks Sonya, who is already in a weakened state from her fight with Johnny Cage. Kano approaches Johnny from behind and throws him from the bridge before moving in to kill Sonya. But before he can do so, Johnny leaps back onto the platform to face Kano, having narrowly avoided death by grabbing onto one of the edges jutting out from the bridge. Kano loses the fight, but makes his escape while Sonya thanks Johnny. As Sonya frees Jax from Goro's Lair, she attempts to call for an evacuation helicopter, but they are ambushed by Kano and Shang Tsung, who shoots the helicopter down. The criminal then challenges her to a fight, boasting that no one could save her this time. Sonya defeats Kano and attempts to arrest him, but Shang Tsung stops her and leaves with Kano. Prior to the start of the second tournament, Kano accompanies Shang Tsung to the Living Forest and attempts to sell him some Black Dragon weaponry. However, they are interrupted by Smoke, and Kano tells Shang Tsung that he will take care of him for "no charge". But despite his claims, both Kano and Shang Tsung are defeated by the Lin Kuei ninja. Later, Kano finds a severely burnt Kabal and takes him back to Outworld, supplying him with breathing equipment and using Shang Tsung's magic to heal him. As Kabal awakens in his new form, Kano explains attempts to sway him back to the Black Dragon, but is instead berated for selling the Outworld warriors their firepower. Blaming Kano for his damaged state, the two former allies engage one another in combat. Kabal gains the upper hand and forces Kano to get him out of the world. However, Kano tells him that Shao Kahn makes them the rules and Kabal forces him to bring him to Shao Kahn at knife point. When Kabal identifies Shao Kahn, Kano confirms it and they watch as he kills Shang Tsung with no problem. Seeing this, Kano states Kabal has no chance against the ruler of Outworld but is knocked unconscious by Kabal who declares he can take him. Regaining consciousness, Kano accompanies Goro and Kintaro to the Bell Tower and gleefully torments Earthrealm POWs while waiting for Cyber Sub-Zero. Unaware of Cyber Sub-Zero's reprogramming, Kano is frozen while the prisoners are freed. Kano eventually thaws and warns Noob Saibot of Sub-Zero's treachery. He is not seen or mentioned again after this. Mortal Kombat X Before the main events of the game's story mode, Kano steals Shinnok's amulet and leaves a duplicate in its place, along with a trap for anyone who discovers it. The Black Dragon mercenary would then sell the amulet to Mileena to be used as a weapon against her usurper, Kotal Kahn. The deposed empress then pays Kano at least 100 million in gold to eliminate Kotal Kahn. Kano is first seen alongside Kotal Kahn and D'Vorah, bargaining over weapons prices and information on Mileena's location. Unbeknownst to Kotal Kahn, Kano had already been hired by Mileena to eliminate him, and makes his move after their carriage is attacked by Mileena's Tarkatan hordes. However, Kotal manages to fend off Kano's attack. After defeating the criminal, the Kahn attempts to finish him off, but is blasted away by Tanya, allowing Kano to escape with his life. Kano is mentioned by Li Mei and thousands of Outworld refugees cross over into Earthrealm seeking asylum from the war. She alludes to "an Earthrealmer with a glowing red eye" as being among those who crossed the portal with them, and Sonya instantly recognizes that this is, in fact, Kano. She heads off to the refugee camp to intercept him before he can escape, and discovers the slain corpse of an Outworlder along the way, recognizing it to be Kano's work. Kano somehow sneaks into the Special Forces' Refugee Kamp disguised as an Outworld refugee. Sonya spots him, and after being confronted by Sonya and Kenshi, Kano reveals himself and offers info in exchange for his freedom. Sonya refuses to negotiate, and Kano responds by threatening to go after Cassie, initiating a brawl between the two. Kano is defeated, and an enraged Sonya nearly strangles him to death. As Kano begs for his life, Johnny Cage shows up and urges her to show restraint, explaining that they still need info on the amulet. Sonya complies with Cage, and demands the info out of Kano, which he agrees to. Kano is not seen again after this, presumably brought into custody for his crimes. Mortal Kombat 11 Kano is first seen in the Kotal Kahn's Koliseum during a Timequake and is seen walking out of a portal siding with Shao Kahn. As a fight breaks out between Kotal and Shao Kahn, Kano is seen fighting Kung Lao. After Shao Kahn's defeat at Kotal's hands, D'Vorah arrives and tells Shao Kahn to follow her. Shao Kahn along with Kano, Baraka, Skarlet & the younger Erron Black retreat through the portal. He is next seen in D'Vorah's Hive listening to Kronika and her plans. Kano along with Younger Erron Black are being escorted by Geras to render their services in restoring the recently immobilized Sektor. Kano scans Sektor with his cybernetic eye, stating fixing him won't be cheap. Geras asks once Sektor is repaired, can he be replicated thousands of time. Kano discusses the job with Erron Black, who thinks its a tall oreder, but Kano thinks with the right help it'll be possible. From the distance Kano hears someone say, "Take the deal, trust me", it is revealed to be the Present Day Kano who has already sided with Kronika. Younger Kano approaches his older self impressed with how he looks. Older Kano then proceeds to sell his younger self and Erron Black on the deal, stating that Kronika will set them and the Black Dragon up to be on top. An ambush led by Younger Erron Black on the Special Forces Desert Command as a distraction. Both Kano's are seen in a hallways along with Sektor, now restored and Cyborgs ready to ambush Cassie, Sonya & SF Soldiers in a room. Outside the Base, Johnny Cage is then confronted by Younger Kano aiming a rifle at him. Johnny quickly performs his nut punch on Kano, who takes a moment to catch his breath and then threatens Johnny by saying he will kill his family. Johnny defeats Kano and pins him down with a boot to the back of his neck. Johnny is then shot in the knee by an Older Kano who has Younger Johnny hostage. Kano has the leverage with Johnny & Sonya being held hostage. An aircraft arrives for extraction for Kano and the Cyborgs. Kabal exits the aircraft and is told by Kano to get his younger self and then hits a trigger which activates a bomb in Sektor. As they depart Sektor explodes, destroying the base. Next both Kano's are seen in Older Kano's fight club ready to put Sonya fight against Kabal. Older Kano tells Kabal, Sonya was the one who disfigured him in the future and how he fixed him up. Younger Kano asks if it's true Sonya did so to Kabal, as Older Kano tells him no, but now he's motivated and the two share a laugh at the deceit. They watch as Sonya easily defeats Kabal. Next, they bring in an already beaten up Johnny and force them to fight or they'll die painfully but Kano admits they would die after the fight anyway. After Cassie invades the fight club, they are confronted by Older Kano who has a minigun and fires it at Cassie, who gets to cover behind a truck. Kano stops firing and scans for her location behind the truck and begins to fire as soon as Cassie tries to make a move. Cassie is hit in the arm by some bullets and is brought back to cover by Sonya. Making his way around the truck, Kano is disarmed by Sonya's energy rings and kick to the ground. He then throws his knife which Sonya narrowly dodges and run from Sonya. Giving chase, Sonya is then blind sided by Younger Kano and both Kano's taunt her. Younger Kano stating that he's alive and she's dead and Older Kano stating that he should have been the one to kill her. Both Kano's rush in to attack Sonya, but Sonya knees Younger Kano into his older self knocking him down while Younger Kano continues to attack Sonya. Sonya flips over Young Kano only to be hit by Older Kano, who delivers a flurry of attacks blocked by Sonya and kicked down. Younger Kano jumps in with his knives but is kicked down as well. Sonya then kicks Young Kano in the gut which Old Kano feels. Sonya notices this and does it again, making Older Kano hunch over. Older Kano then fires an Optic Blast at Sonya, which she dodges it and once again kicks Older Kano down. Younger Kano confronts Sonya again to a fight which she defeats him. Sonya then proceeds to step on his neck, when Older Kano approaches her with Johnny as his hostage and a knife pressed to his gut. Kano tells her, if he kills Johnny, their daughter dies, its a two-for-one deal. Sonya thanks Kano for reminding her the rules and proceeds to pull out her gun and shoots Younger Kano in his eye, killing him which in turn kills Older Kano who vanishes moments later. Trivia Gallery Category:Mortal kombat characters Category:Villains